


I Woke Up in My Shoes Again

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Quick drabble, Used the song Young and Menace to depict a dream, wrote this for a Tumblr user!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Harry Hart gains new determination to find and protect his young protege.





	I Woke Up in My Shoes Again

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Kingsman isn't a movie I thought I'd be writing for but here we are. I hope you enjoy it!! I wrote this thanks to a tumblr post that was really looking for edits to Fall Out Boy's new song (which is amazing btw!!) but I took the song for inspiration for this story!

Harry Hart wasn't supposed to survive the bullet. It was direct and as such he should have been dead presumably from the impact itself let alone the bullet in the head. Goes to show that life is just so unpredictable. And just about anyone can rise from "the dead" with the right circumstances. 

Harry was prepared to explain to Merlin as best he could what had happened. He was prepared for the shock of his fellow agents. He may even have to answer a few uncomfortable questions. 

But what Harry wasn't prepared for was seeing Eggsy Unwin's reaction to his former mentor still alive. The young man was awestruck. He had tears glistening in his eyes, unshed after so many months of keeping them at bay. It was beautiful in a way. And extremely sweet but morbid at the same time. 

Eggsy hadn't let himself grieve. He kept his emotions in check at all times now that he was a full Kingsman agent. This fact broke Harry's heart. He wished Eggsy solace now that he had returned. But he knew from experience that it was hard to allow emotions in after so long keeping them out. The young man from the streets had changed. He'd become guarded against the world. 

Harry reached out for Eggsy but realized it was a dream too late. He woke up just as broken as before but with new determination to find Eggsy and tell him how proud he was of the younger man's growth in Harry's absence.


End file.
